So-called earless clamp structures are disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,492,004 and 4,712,278. These prior art clamp structures operate to secure objects, such as hoses and axle boots by reducing the circumferential length of the clamp structure in its installed condition so as to decrease the diametric dimensions thereof. These prior art earless clamp structures offer the advantage of a low profile and reusability by permitting disassembly of the clamp structure from the object by reopening the mechanical connection. These prior art earless clamp structures were thereby mounted externally over the object to be fastened.
Diaphragm boot designs are presently used in the automotive industry which are located on and secured to the inner tapered surface of so-called can members attached to the end of the drive shafts and made of spun steel. A carbon steel ring, machined with matching taper is pressed into the can member to secure the boot in order to provide a leak-free grease seal. Problems arise with this type of construction in the replacement of the boot and regreasing of the bearings. In case of a damaged boot, a complete drive shaft renewal was required heretofore.